OC RASH Pokemon Fanfiction
by kurosaki65
Summary: For more info about the characters in this story, go to my BLOGSPOT for more info! :D Anyways, this OC fanfiction is pretty much follows the plot of the game and anime with major changes from Pokemon appearance to Elite 4. New charac are from my project.
1. Belayed Journey awaits!

**Chapter 1**

_Pokemon; Mysterious creatures that live amongst the humans in this world. That is why, such beings known as Pokemon trainers exist within this world, to capture and train Pokemon to be strong and elite. But some trainers would prefer to keep them as pets, and love them like any other, without training them. These people are equally loved by their Pokemon, the same way that Pokemon love their Pokemon Trainers._

_

* * *

_

This story revolves around a young man name Sai. Usually by the age of 10, people would go out into the Pokemon world with their first Pokemon, received by their local Professor. In this case, 17 year old Sai of Celadon Town in the Kanto Region set forth to accomplish his belayed Pokemon Journey. Leaving the house that morning, Sai ran down the stairs, bag ready, and set to go.

"Sai!" shouted a woman, from the window ceil, as Sai ran outside to get going. "Don't forget your town map!"

Stopping for a moment outside the house, Sai searched his bag and realise that he was forgetting one.

"Hey Zero! Throw it down for me!" he cried, waving his arms to get his sister's attention.

Scoffing at the sudden request, Sai's older sister Zero disappeared for almost a minute, later returning back to the window ceil with the Town Map and some other weird gadget.

"Here – ," said Zero, throwing the Town Map down to Sai as it fluttered down like a butterfly. "Take this as well."

Throwing another huge object at her brother, Sai caught it with an inch of slipping.

"A gear?" he said. "Since when did you have time to purchase this gear for me?"

"Just put my number in it, and off you go," Zero said impatiently. "I have housework to do. Dad is off at the Poke-Mart. Make sure to stop by and say goodbye. If you don't, he won't stop nagging me about you till you return. Okay?"

Looking up as his sister, Sai smiled and waved.

"Of course, my dear Rin-Rin!" he said as he laughed. "Bye! Wish me luck!"

"Humph-"Zero scoffed, watching her little brother run off into the distance.

It wasn't till 10 minutes later that Sai met up with his dad.

"Sai!" Richard cried as he approached his son. "I guess you are ready to go then..."

"Yea Dad, I'm ready. Rin-Rin got me a Poke-Gear as a present. I have to get to Pallet Town to meet Professor Oak before dark...or else it'll be too dangerous for me..."

* * *

Looking at his son, Richard sighed and smiled.

"Well then, no need for me to hold you back. I think if you fly there, you will get to Pallet Town by noon..."

"Dad...I don't have any Pokemon yet. So that means, I can't fly..."

Looking at his son with thought, Richard snapped his fingers and smiled. Taking out his Poke-ball from his pocket, he called forth a Pokemon.

"Sai, I'm sure you remember Pidgeot. Pidgeot, I'm sure you remember Sai...please take him to Pallet Town Pidgeot. He is getting his first Pokemon today."

Pidgeot looked over at Richard and then looked over at Sai. Nodding, Pidgeot bent over for Sai to get on. Once ready, Pidgeot crowed and took off.

"Don't forget to call me once you get to Pallet Town, Sai!" cried Richard as his son flew off, with his Pidgeot into the distance.


	2. Sai in Pallet Town

**Chapter 2**

By noon that day, Pidgeot made great progress. As they landed in the town of Pallet, Sai gave Pidgeot a few Poke Blocks, later telling it to go back home. As Sai made his way over to the Pokemon Lab, he wondered what type of Pokemon there is, ready for him to choose. Entering the huge building, Sai encountered some of the professor's researchers, bustling about with papers flying everywhere.

"Ah, you must be Sai," a gruff voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Turning around, an old man about the age of 60, stood firmly in front of him. Standing behind him was a younger man, most probably in his 20s. His hair was brown, and was very scruffy, just like the Professor's.

"Achem..." Professor Oak began, "Sai, I want you to meet my Grandson, Gary. He is a Pokemon researcher like me. The next 'heir' you could say...Gary, this is Sai. He is getting his first Pokemon today."

As Sai shook both their hands, a sudden churn was felt in his stomach.

"Nervous I see," Gary said, looking down at Sai. "How old are you anyways? Usually, first timers are 10 years old..."

"I'm 17," Sai said quietly.

"17? My, you sure don't look the age!"

"Do I look somewhat older then...?"

Giggling to himself, Gary shook his head and smiled.

"No, I though you looked younger. Like 14. Well then Gramps – "Gary said, looking over at Professor Oak, "shall we give Sai his first Pokemon?"

Nodding at the request, Professor Oak started to walk away.

"Follow me then, boys."

* * *

Upon entering a room, Sai saw 12 Poke-balls located firmly on a nice purple cushion.

"Go on, take a pick!" Gary exclaimed, pushing Sai towards the Poke-balls. "These are the Pokemon my long life rival caught as he journeyed his way through. He is now on holidays in the Isshun Region. I am sure you have heard of him. He goes by the name Ash. Ash Ketchum – The Pokemon Master."

Looking back at the 12 Poke-balls located on the cushion, Sai approached it and read the information given for each Poke-ball. Each Poke-ball consists of a Grass, Water and Fire Pokemon, from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh Regions. After about a 5 minute thought, Sai finally came to a decision of choosing his Pokemon.

"So, you want that one I see..." enquired Gary. "That Pokemon is really easy to train."

"Well then, Sai!" exclaimed the Professor. "You have finally gotten your first Pokemon! Here are 5 Poke-balls for you and 5 Potions for your Pokemon. Use them wisely. I hope you are familiar with Pokemon Centres and all that..."

"Yes I am quite familiar with everything," smiled Sai. "I spent 7 years studying, instead of getting Pokemon and starting a journey."

"Well then," Gary said as he looked at Sai. "If you say you are really familiar with Pokemon, how about we battle? Let me test you with how much knowledge you really do know, about Pokemon."

Outside in the field, one of Professor Oak's researchers volunteered to become ref, for the match of Gary vs Sai.

"Heh! I've spent 17 years with Pokemon...travelling near and far for my research. I'll be nice and play with one of my recent and caught Pokemon. It's fairly weak, so you may have a chance to defeat it, if you are good."

"Bring it on then," Sai said eagerly, taking out his Poke-ball.

"Achem!" cleared the throat of the referee. "This is a one on one battle between Gary of Pallet Town verses Sai of Celadon City! There is no time limit; first Pokemon down loses! Let the match...BEGIN!"

As Sai's heart started to race, Gary threw out his Pokemon.

"Come on out, Buizel!" cried Gary.

"Buizel!" cried the Pokemon, as it made a grand, watery entrance. The Pokemon was nice, small and brown, and looked like it has a yellow float around its neck.

Looking at his Poke-ball, Sai smiled and threw it to the field.

"Go, Turtwig!"

A little green turtle Pokemon with a bushy back emerged from the Poke-ball within.

"Turtwig!" it cried, as it placed itself in front of Gary's Buizel.

"Buizel, use Water Gun attack!" ordered Gary.

As Gary's Buizel shot water from its mouth, it gave a direct hit onto Sai's Turtwig.

"Ah crap..."mumbled Sai.

"You don't need to be afraid. Just go out with it. The more intense the battle is the more fun it becomes."

Sai looked at Gary and nodded.  
"Turtwig!" he began. "Use Leech Seed!"

As Turtwig affected Buizel with the Leech Seed, Buizel attacked Turtwig again with another Water Gun attack.

"Evade it!" cried Sai. "Now, use Razor Leaf!"

As Turtwig evaded the Water Gun attack, it called forth some leaves and set them towards the foe. A direct hit was engaged, and Buizel fell, defeated.

"Buizel is unable to battle!" called out the ref. "Turtwig wins the battle! The winner of this match goes to Sai from Celadon City!"

Feeling a sense of relief in his stomach, Sai cheered and jumped. Looking at him was a very happy Turtwig, also too, jumping.

"Hahahaha! Congratulation's Sai," Gary said, holding out a hand. "It looks like your Turtwig has a carefree and jolly nature, just like you. Here – take this."

Handing Sai some cash, Sai took one look at it and pushed it back.

"I-I can't accept that!" he cried. "Tha – that's money!"

"Man you sure don't know how the Pokemon Journey works, don't cha? You verse a trainer, you win, and you get a prize. Usually you get an item, but I'm giving you money. So take it!"

Gary then shoved the money onto Sai and walked off.

"You better stay here for the night," he started on to say. "Tomorrow morning is when you can start to head out. So for now, make yourself at home, okay?"


	3. Start of the new Journey

**Chapter 3**

As dawn rises the following day, Sai felt a huge thump and tickle by his feet. Waking to the sound of music, Sai saw his Turtwig tickling his feet happily away.

"Turtwig!" it cried as it jumped onto the bed giving Sai a morning cuddle.

"Ahahaha! Good morning to you too buddy," he began. "Let me freshen up and then we'll get some breakfast...Then, we can start our epic journey!"

"Turtwig Turt!" it cried happily looking at its new trainer.

* * *

By 9am that morning, Sai waved goodbye to both Gary and Professor Oak. He'd called home that morning too; showing Zero and his father his new Pokemon. Making his way to Viridian City; the closest town further up of Pallet Town, Sai walked quietly alone, listening to his music. He approached various Pokemon that morning; a Pidgy and a Rattatta were the most. Meeting up with a few nooby Pokemon Trainers as well, within the hour, Sai was already starting to feel peckish.

"Man, I'm exhausted!" he huffed, as he made his way to a nearby rock to rest. "How the heck can 10 year old kids enjoy their journey like this? So much walking..."

Changing the music to his player to an upbeat tune, he fixed up his headphones and continued to walk.

* * *

Within the next 2 hours, Sai had finally managed to get to Viridian City. Approaching the Pokemon Centre, Sai placed his Turtwig for check-up as he went to the cafeteria and purchased some lunch. Chomping his food down quite quickly, Sai ended up chocking, coughing loudly and abruptly.

"Wa-Water!" he managed to scamper out a word.

As a hand reached out and gave him his water, Sai took hold of the bottle and sculled it all down.

"You need to slow down when you eat," a voice told him.

Looking up at the stranger who gave him water, the stranger pushed up his glasses up with his index finger and smiled. His hair was fairly messy, but neat in a way. They were a nice dark navy blue; his eyes were sharp and are shade of grey.

"You – you have some food crumbles right here," he said, pointing on his face where the crumbs were to resemble.

Sai looked down and cleaned his face off with a napkin.

"Thanks for – " looking back up, he realise that the stranger was gone. "Your help..."

Looking around, he couldn't find a trace of this mysterious kid.

"Odd..." he said quietly.

As Sai shrugged off this mysterious boy, he walked back to the Pokemon Centre's nurse, as he retrieved his Turtwig back.

"You feeling better buddy?" he asked, walking outside to take a breather.

"Turtwig Turt!" Turtwig cried happily in the open air.

"Hahaha! That's great then," Sai said happily. "So I guess we can start moving then. It's about 2pm now...We're making great progress Turtwig."

Looking at his Turtwig, Sai took out his Poke-ball and called it back. Taking out his headphones from his bag, he placed them around his neck, as he pulled out his music player and connected them to his headphones. Adjusting the length of the wire, he finally placed his headphones firmly amongst his ears, switching on the music at a reasonable volume.

"Time to get going then," he sighed, as he started to walk towards Pewter City.


	4. Meeting of a stranger

**Chapter 4**

By 7pm that evening, Sai decided to make camp under a tree, in the middle of Viridian Forest. Looking around, he realise that the forest was quite creepy looking, and that sunlight really hid quite fast that evening as well. Starting up a mini fire took longer than Sai anticipated; burning his finger's quite often as he failed into lighting one. As he rest assured eating some marshmallows by the campfire, he heard a rustle; some sort of movement within the leaves and bush. Standing firm on his feet, he took out a torch light and lit it far within the distance.

"ARGHH!" a voice cried, and before Sai knew it, a huge crack and thump was heard from the scream.

Running over to the voice, Sai saw a boy, about his age or so, lying on the grass with his eyes covered.

"God dammit! Do you want me to go blind or something?" he moaned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Um...man I'm sorry," Sai began to say.

Reaching up for the boy, the boy took his hand and got up. He was a lot taller than Sai and was very well built.

"Are you alright?" Sai began, as the two of them headed towards the campfire.

"Yea, I guess I'll live," he said, fixing his hair. Sai saw as he fixed his hair, the boy had some red streaks on the front of his head where the fringe would be. "What are you doing here alone?"

"I'm...making camp I guess. I'm heading towards Pewter City tomorrow."

"For a Gym Badge?" the boy asked.

"Yea."

"Heh. I've already got that one...In fact; I'm up to Cerulean Gym. I took a wrong turn, and I guess I ended up being back in this...darn forest..."  
Looking at the boy, Sai smiled and gave a small laugh.

"I see...Want some marshmallows?"

Handing the boy some marshmallows, the boy accepted and ate some.

"Heh, you're not bad actually...I'm Afi by the way. And this is my Pokemon – " Afi took out his Poke-ball and called out his Pokemon. A dull, red Pokemon that resembled an evolved lizard stood beside's Afi, in the night. Its tail was burning brighter than the campfire itself. "This is my Pokemon Charmeleon. He is my starter when I was 10 from the Johto region."

"You're from the Johto region? And yet, you started your journey at 10, yet your starter has not yet evolved into a Charizard? Why so long?"

"Hahahaha! Yea... I started my journey when I was 10. Only in the Johto region though. I used my Charmander like for every single battle, yet, it recently just evolved into a Charmeleon. After I defeated the Johto Gym Leaders a few years ago, I thought it was best if I continued on with school for a bit, so that's why. It's only been...3 weeks since I've entered the Kanto region, now, wanting to defeat the Kanto Gym leaders, then wanting to verse the Kanto Pokemon League...I'm sure you are like that too?"

Looking at Afi, Sai shook his head and smiled. Taking out his Poke-ball, he called forth his Pokemon.

"This is Turtwig. MY starter Pokemon."

"Oh very nice...You took a Sinnoh starter I see."

"Yea, I did. I just received him about 3 days ago."

"W-wh-what? Waiiit! 3 days ago? Are you serious?"

"Hahaha yea I'm serious. This is my very first Pokemon Journey. I decided to stay in school when I was 10. So I guess...I've completed school...all of it, and now, I'm starting my journey."

Afi looked over at Sai with disbelief.

"You sure know a lot about Pokemon then, being inexperience and all..."

Sai blushed and threw more marshmallows at Afi.

"Man, I'm getting sleepy..." Afi said. "Mind if I camp the night with you?"

Sai stared at Afi as he chewed on the marshmallow.

"I don't see the reason to say no."

"Well, that's great then! I guess I'll just tag along with you then. It's better to be with a friend rather than being alone."

Sai looked at Afi, as he made himself comfy by the fire.

"Oh yea, you're 17 like me, right? You look like one..."

"Yea I am. Just turned 17 this year."

"I see...well then, you still haven't given me your name yet. You do have one, don't you?"

As Afi stared straight at Sai as he laid down, Sai looked at him as he made his way to lie down on the opposite side of the fire.  
"Yea I have a name," Sai began. "It's Sai. My name is Sai."

"Well then, _Sai_," Afi began. "Please to meet you."

* * *

The morning for a new day came, and Sai was fit and ready. Afi was ready too.

"Hey Sai!" Afi called from the distance. "How many Pokemon have you caught?"

Sai ran up to Afi, huffing and puffing.

"Man, you really are unfit for this job!"

"Oh shut up," Sai said, catching his breath. "I haven't caught any new Pokemon yet...I...I haven't found a new...a new Pokemon I'd like in my team."

"I see...It would be best if you actually HAD more Pokemon in your team rather than just have one you know...Just in case, you get what I mean?"

"Yea, I get ya," Sai huffed.

Shaking his head, Afi ran on ahead.

"Race ya out of this forest!" he called out to Sai.

Looking at his new friend, Sai shook his head with disbelief.

"A new friend that talks to me like he's known me for a long time...what a nostalgic feeling it is..."


	5. Pewter City

**Chapter 5**

Within the hour or two, Afi and Sai finally managed to exit the forest.

"Look; Pewter City. The Gym is over there, can you see it?"

Pointing off into the distance, Sai saw a huge building, resembling the Pewter City Gym.

"Awesome..." gasped Sai.

Afi looked down at Sai and laughed.

"Come on, let's get going then. You know, you should always head towards the Pokemon Centre every time you enter a new Town or City. Make it a habit, kay?"

"Kaay~," Sai chanted.

As they head towards the Pewter Pokemon Centre, Afi ran up ahead as usual towards the door. As he approached it, the door suddenly flew open, and a boy stormed out of the Pokemon Centre mumbling as he crashed directly into Afi.

"Ow..." the boy mumbled as he fell towards the ground due to impact.

Afi was stern, so he didn't fall.

"H-hey are you ok?" Afi asked.

Reaching out his hand for the fallen boy, the boy that fell got up and shoved Afi's hand away. As he continued to mumble to himself, he walked passed Sai, accidentally knocking Sai's shoulder as he walked past. Sai looked up at the boy, whom also looked up at Sai. As he saw his face, the boy turned away, and walked off into the distance.

"Sai, you're alright, right?" asked Afi as he approached him.

"Yea I'm fine. How about you?"

"All good. Hey, did you know that kid?"

Sai looked into the distance, as he watched the boy disappear into the crowd.

"Nope...I don't know him."

"Okay then...Was it just me, or did that boy had a scar on his face...a scar that crossed his left eye..."

Sai frowned and nodded.

"Yea, I saw that scar, on his face. I wonder how he'd got it..."

"Meh – anyways, let's go in. I need to use the toilet."

* * *

By 3pm that afternoon, Sai was ready to verse the Pewter Gym. After battling with a few trainers at the Pokemon Centre, Sai was confident that he'll get his first badge. Turtwig was too feeling confident.

"Well, then, let's get going!" Afi cried out to Sai. "Let's go get your Gym Badge before it gets dark."

As the 2 boys approach the Gym, Sai suddenly felt the same sudden churn in his stomach.

"Oh man...not this feeling again..."

"Nervous? Hahaha! It is to be expected. Cummon, you'll do fine. Let's go."

As Afi pushed open the Gym doors, the 2 boys walked in and sitting, on a giant rock at the far end of the room, was the Gym Leader. Feeling the uneasiness spread like a spider crawling against your skin, Sai held his stomach as the 2 boys approached the Gym Leader.

"Um, hi there!" Afi suddenly said loudly. "My friend here wants to get his Boulder Badge, if he may."

Opening his eyes from a sudden trance, the Gym Leader jumped down from the huge boulder he was sitting on. The Gym leader looked around his late 20s, early 30s. He was a stern, also a well built man, and short for his age too. He looked closely at Afi and then his gaze came upon Sai.

"Hm... "he began. "Alright then, let the battle commence for your Boulder Badge."

Walking towards another room, the Gym Leader suddenly disappeared. Sai looked over at Afi and shrugged. As they followed the Gym Leader into the room, they found that he was already in place; ready to battle.

"This battle shall only consist of 3 Pokemon," the Gym Leader began. "Let's go then, trainer!"

As the ref came up to the side, he looked on both side of the field. Sai stood in the area, facing his opponent.

"This is a battle between Brock of Pewter Gym verses Sai of Celadon City. Only 3 Pokemon are used by Brock. They vary within each battle. There are no time limits. First Pokemon down loses! So...Let the battle...BEGIN!"


End file.
